1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display integrated with a touch screen panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input device for selecting indicated content displayed on the screen of an image display device, e.g., by a human hand or an object, to input the command of a user. The touch screen panel may be provided on the front face of the image display device to convert a contact position of the human hand or the object into an electrical signal. The indicated content selected in the contact position may be received as an input signal. Since the touch screen panel may replace an additional input device coupled to the image display device to operate such as a keyboard and a mouse, the range of use is gradually increasing.